A Lost Soul Found
by CutieAli
Summary: Being missing for years, The soul eater cast finds a very peculiar human. What will they do with a spread of a new infection? How will they act with a new witch? A Lost Soul will be found, but will it still be sane in the end? [ THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION]
1. Chapter 1

The air felt cold. My body felt like loose dough easily able to just collapse at any moment. The sounds of shackles could be heard with a small sobbing noise. "I-is anyone h-he-here?" My lips shaking and getting colder by the second let out a soft reply.

"I'm here, I won't hurt you. Who are you?" The voice sounded female and frightened. Though I would have to agree I was just as scared as her.

"I want to see my sister again. If you hurt me I promise you will be blown to bits and your soul will be taken!" The voice sounded like a hot knife cutting into the cold area. With my vision soon getting back to normal all I could see was the iron cold shackles that were above my head. With a slow movement, I could feel the cuffs around my wrist begin to cut my wrist. Below was another iron like a trap that kept my feet to the ground.

"If I get out of here, I promise you I will get you out too. Besides," I said with a smirk. "Wouldn't you like to see your sister again?" The area fell quiet for a moment before I could hear a soft yes from the distance. Looking around once again I noticed that the walls were semi-close with boxes stacked in one area. "Cobblestone," I questioned myself before continuing to struggle. I could feel the rust cuts go deeper and blood start to flow down my arm. "Is this an old icebox?" I began to think more before my thoughts were suddenly stopped.

"Hey, girl."

"What?" I said trying to struggle more trying to break free.

"Can you stop moving your head so much? The light from whatever is on your head is blinding my eyes back here." The voice was trying to be polite to me now, after threatening to take my soul. Well, you know what they say, "An eye for an eye." I did scare here (or at least thought I did) by telling her that she might not see her sister again. Until it struck me, my hair clip.

"Hey, can you see if there is a keyhole or something above my shackle cuffs?" I wasn't trying to be funny but, if the two of us make it out, maybe I can get her name.

"Yeah, It looks weird though. I don't have a key to help you out though so it's useless." The girl soon began to giggle. "Hey, maybe my sister and Kid will find us." This caught me off guard, did she really have a kid? Her voice was like a cheery freshman in high school dressing up for Halloween. It was now even more important that she was able to get out of here.

"If I can just, reach my, pin." I started to stretch my arms as hard as I could go "Damn it! Come on." I used as much pain resistance I could use not to swear but I let a few words out. "Got it!"

"Yay!" The voice was rather childish. Did this girl really have a kid? Soon I started to pick the lock. I had a metal clip that I used to keep some of my hair back. *Click *click *click. Time soon started to pass longer and longer.

{Girls POV}

This girl has to be kidding me. I soon thought to myself. Three days captured and left here to freeze. I just want to see Liz again. I know she is looking for me. "First was the worst, maybe third will be the charm!" I let out a soft giggle even though I was in a lot of pain. Maybe Kid and Liz will come and find us soon."

*Click

I couldn't believe it, she got her shackles off. "Yay, you did it!" I smiled "Now you just gotta get your feet unstuck. Come on stay happy!" It was hard to see the other girl having it be so dark but at least she freed her hands. "Say, what's your name?"

"My name isn't important right now. Call me Cyst for now. "

"Ooh like Crystal! That's pretty."

{Crystal POV}

"Ooh like Crystal! That's pretty." The girl said as I was trying to pick the lock of the iron trap on my legs. This one seems to only be a latch yet it was frozen and harder to pull.

"Damn it! This fucking hurts!" I said trying to ignore the pain in my wrist and body. With a big pull, a sound could be heard. "Hey, I got, woah!" crashing to the cold, stony, icy floor. My body soon to start shaking. My mind soon started to spiral into many issues that may happen if I didn't get back up. This girl would never see her her child or sister again. The two of us could die! Though death never honestly cared for dying, I couldn't assume the same thing for the other human in here. I soon slowly picked myself up feeling every place that had scabbed blood soon reopen by my movement. "Say, you don't think we can find a way out of here? I'm gonna come closer so you can see me. I promise I won't hurt you."

"Okay. I'm Patty by the way!" She giggled before a small whince could be heard.

"Stay still Patty. I'm gonna pick the lock." I said getting closer, I was able to see the eyes of the girl. Blue eyes looking like they were almost glazed over with happiness even though she was clearly in some pain.

"Wow, you got beat up pretty good Crystal. Maybe when we get out the school can help you get clean." I simply ignored what she was saying completely.

"Let's just focus on getting you out of here. I rather have you get out of here than me." I said with a calm voice. Before I freed her wrists.

"Let me help you get the lever!" Patty soon said happily she was able to move at least a little more than what she was.

"If you pull I will be right here in case you fall," I said hoping I had enough strength in me.

"Don't worry I got it." She really did have it. With a swift motion, Patty was able to move the lever to free herself before walking out. "Wow! you must have been here longer than me. You look really hurt."

"I said that isn't the problem now!" I said in a loud tone. My vocal chords felt like two icicles clashing together. Soon I heard something very faint in the distance but I didn't want Patty to get hurt. "Shh, something is coming." Looking upwards a bright light could be seen almost blinding to my eyes.

[ AUTHORS NOTE: Please let me know if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2: The Other Girl

[ Crystals POV]

The bright light started to blind my eyes a bit before I could fully see what was around me. It was a girl in blue shorts and a red top along with a cowboy hat. "You from the south miss?" I asked seriously since her style was different than what I was used to.

"If you call Nevada south then yes! " Patti giggled before becoming a bit serious. "Wow, you must have been down here for a while." She soon came very close and tried touching my arm. It felt like I had touched a hot stove, letting out a pained yelp was the only thing that I could do.

"Hey, is anyone down there?" A female voice was calling from above. As I looked up to the blinding light I saw two shadowy figures within the ring of light.

"No, the people you are trying to look for can't come to the icebox right now. Please leave a message after the beep." I didn't know if this person was going to kill me. Hell, I have to be an ass to people at some point. I couldn't do it to Patti though, you could say that I had a "soft spot" for her.

"Listen here you little nit! I'm trying to find my damn sister so I'm more than willing to-" She was interrupted quickly.

"Sis! We are down here. It's not just me." She yelled upwards. All I could do was let my mind wander.

[Kids POV]

"Sis! we are down here. It's not just me." By the tone of her voice, I could totally tell it was Patti. Three days of searching after the failed mission to kill the corrupted kishin soul to finally find her and a survivor maybe? Luckily Soul and Maka were able to kill the damn thing.

"Patti, are you hurt?" Liz had asked before the other voice answered for Patti.

"She has two cuts on one side and a few bruises. She will need medical attention for at least getting cleaned up but, she will be fine." The voice sounded like they had been in a mess like this before. Sensing their souls there was obviously more than just Patti down there but. Could it be a witch? What if she tries to attack us? We only have one rope. "You need to get her out of here. It isn't safe here." The sounded like it was slowly about to lose their voice. It was becoming so raspy that it would soon do extreme damage.

"Liz and I are going to throw down a rope. Patti, I need you to tie yourself so you can climb out." I instructed Patti the best way I could.

[Pattis' POV]

"Okay, hey, what about Crystal?" I looked over at Crystal, she was obviously in rough shape than I am.

"Right now, I want you to be okay first. Besides, I'm not leaving this area until I know where my weapon is. It's too dangerous" Crystal said softly. I could now fully see the bruises that she had all over her body more clearly. She needed to get out of here too.

"Well, I'm a weapon. If you carry me, you can climb up so we can both get out of here." The smirk on her face could clearly tell me that she was thinking I'm crazy. "Here." I grabbed her by the hand. "This only works if you trust me." I soon started to go into my gun form as a bright light started to shine. I landed on the ground as a pistol in front of her. "Hey, you needed to keep holding my hand silly."

"Sorry, I'm used to being a weapon, not holding one." I could feel her grab me by the handle. "I'm gonna put you in this, can you see it?" I soon glared my reflection view to the area she was pointing my sight at as I soon giggled. "Good thinking, the bag will do good. Okay, guys! Drop the rope!"

[Kids POV]

I heard Patti's voice but the glow from below started to concern me. As Liz and I threw down one end of the rope we could both feel a slight tug. If we wanted to, before whoever came up first, Patti or something can always let go and let it fall to their death. Soon we could see a bag was thrown over and a pistol falling out. "Patti?"

"Hiya! Come on she needs help too." Patti soon formed back into her normal self to help us pull what was last of the rope. A very pale hand all scared up could be seen along with an arm of bruises. A girl roughly my height was now out of the icebox and had one of the most asymmetrical torn up look I had ever seen.

"Thank you." She said in a soft tone. "Call me Crystal." She said weakly before turning over to Liz. "Sorry for the bullshit I was giving you. I wanted to make sure you weren't lying." Crystal gave her a smirk.

"Well Crystal, I have a few questions for you," I said in a serious tone.

"I don't know how long I have been down there, I don't know or care who you are at the moment. I just need to find my partner." She said walking away.

"Are you a student from the academy?" I asked now having my curiosity rise up.

"No, I don't even know what you are talking about. But then again, I at least want to thank you for helping me out of that situation." She now started to walk away limping.

"Names Kid by the way. You need medical help, how about you stay with us so you can get cleaned up." She soon smirked which bugged me. "Please either smile, frown or stay straight-faced! You are making yourself even more asymmetrical." I could hear Liz immedetly say.

"Don't ask, it's just what he does."

"Understandable. I think I will be good on my o-." Soon Crystal started to cough blood and drop to her knees before collapsing. I quickly went over along with Liz to check out what was wrong before seeing something that surely gave me a shock.

"That mark. She can't be related to him."


	3. The Shinagami, Witches, and Necromancer?

[Crystal POV]

The sounds of things crashing were all I could see. A strong urge from deep inside me came to grow more and more. All around me I could only see flames. Two dark figures were in sight of my view. I tried to go after the two but I couldn't. In my hands was a baby.

"Protect him at all cost." was the voice I could hear off in the distance. I soon then felt my body shit to the eyes of something small. Everything was black and white before a crackling sound could be heard.

Suddenly with a very cold sweat, I pushed my head and upper body up as fast as I could, only to squint my eyes at the bright light that was blinding my eyes. The smell of the room was very strange with different spells that couldn't be described for me to know. When my eyes were able to focus normally again. I noticed a very tan wall beside me along with a violet curtain blocking everything else off. In a small moment of panic, I wanted to open my mouth to ask where I was but, I didn't want to be in another position that was bad. I decided to wait before I heard a voice.

"So from what you can describe to me is that she is not a student here?"

"Yes, and I noticed something that gave me a bit of a hunch, but we can not tell him about this." I heard a voice that sounded very familiar to me.

"Where am I!" I yelled remembering I was still in a cold sweat. I soon started to hyperventilate to make it all look real. Yet at the same time, I wanted answers.

[Kid POV]

This girl was a bit strange when we first met her but something about the marks on her seemed very familiar to me. As I was about to ask nurse medusa if she had any idea about the markings, the sound of panic could be heard.

"Where am I!" Nurse Medusa and I went to see what was going on. There was the girl Patti had been with for three days. Obviously, she was there much, much longer than Patti. Medusa soon was on the bed sitting on one side making the whole room now asymmetrical after I had just finished organizing the shelf in front of the bed and everything else in the room. So, to make things symmetrical again I stood on the other side.

"Relax Crystal, you are safe now," Medusa spoke calmly as now she was hyperventilating and slowly calming down. "You're at the DWMA for some questioning." Medusa continued as I simply just watched what was going on.

"For the sake of asking you questions, I would quickly like to do a quick checkup." Medusa looked at me hinting she wanted some privacy and I simply left, though I still had my own questions to ask. Mostly about the mark, how she was in the icebox and so much more.

[Medusa]

I looked at the girl gently, her skin was rough and jagged from all the bandages. "Nice job playing crybaby."

"I'm serious though, where the hell am I?" She asked now fully calm. I was now able to take her blood and see what I could do for her. I soon took the Iv needle and pinned it into her arm as I soon heard a small whince of pain come from her breath. "What's this?"

"I'm not lying when I say you're at the DWMA in Nevada Crystal, besides. It would be such a shame if your mother found out you were here." I said turning around so she couldn't see my grin on my face.

"What do you mean? You don't know my mother." Crystal said with a voice of confusion. I soon quickly began to think my words fully through before turning back around while grabbing a clipboard.

"Well, it seems here that you have the birthmark of the witch Arabella. Or mostly known as the one who married Lord Death." The girl looked very confused more than ever, this was going better than expected. "You see Crystal, every witch has a special marking that they are given and a shinigami is no different. But, you, you have the mark of one of the most powerful species of all time. You have the gift of necromancy."

"Necromancy?"

"Yes, spells that have to do with the souls of all people. See also these three strips on both sides of you are and how they haven't touched?" I soon smiled because all my studying paid off. "Those are the stripes of a shinigami. You, my dear, are in grave danger, luckily your soul seems to be normal until you start to fully mature."

"What do you mean?" I was clearly starting to scare the girl. I soon began of ways to use her.

"You will soon be among the witches. Your soul will either convert to one of a witch, or something worse. Your magic will become uncontrollable and you could kill someone."

"I don't wanna hurt anyone! Please don't tell." She said now frightened. This was working perfectly. I soon handed her a bottle.

"Here, take two of these each day. I can keep this our little secret on one condition." I saw her shake her head in agreement.

[Kid POV]

It had been a full time of eight minutes and I was told by nurse Medusa that it would be okay to come in and talk to Crystal. I simply thanked her as I saw Medusa leave. "So, apparently we are twins."

"Yep." She simply replied back. It was just as awkward for her as it was for me. "Sorry about making your friend pissed off earlier." I started to do a few deductions on her soon chuckling. Obviously, she was scared out of her wits, but just the other day she was a complete ass.

"Come on, you sounded like a total ass-whole a day back. Liz will be okay, I promise." I said with a simple laugh. "So, my, I mean our dad is gonna want to talk to you and ask questions." Crystal soon just stared to the floor blankly nodding her head.

[AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm so happy you guys are loving this story so far. Don't be afraid to be a critic. I love critisism.]


	4. I'm sorry

[Medusa pov]

"Interesting, a necromancer within the academy." I thought to myself with a bit of excitement and fear. "If I can get her on my side and show her the rath of a shinigami. I can show her how to cast magic."

"Guess it's a good thing Kid and Liz found Pattie and that other teen." I soon turned around slightly and flinched in surprise. "I keep scaring you, Id start thinking you're a witch." I soon smiled and laughed as if it was nothing.

"Well, I don't think anyone likes to be scared or stalked. It's creepy." I started to hope that was the case and waited till he left.

[Crystals POV]

This whole place gives me the creeps. I thought to myself as I was walking down and up the halls. So many floors, so many stairs. My mind was going places when in reality I just wanted to leave. I didn't care if I had a family. I didn't believe it and so many questions were running through my head.

"You're awful quiet." I soon looked over to see Kid admire everything that was on a wall."Hang on a minute." There seemed to be an odd looking painting. It was obviously crooked.

"I don't know why but, I can't tell if the painting is too far to the left or slanted too much to the right." Kid spoke. Soon seconds turned to minutes. My temper rising I chose to pick him up and line him in the middle.

"Look, it's perfectly even, the balance in the back is off but that's due to gravity." Kid was obviously shocked.

"I can see how we are related. Except your understanding of symmetry is much better than mine!" Soon he was on the ground. "I'm garbage I tell you absolute garbage!" I soon looked at him completely confused. Looking around I was hoping another student would come and help me. I slowly walked away before bumping into a girl with long silky black hair.

"Can I help you?"

"Please, I'm looking for, Lord Deaths room," I said nervously.


End file.
